What Comes Naturally
by theworldisadick
Summary: Kamina Want's to spend time with his little bro, but Shimon feels hurt after he saw Him and Yoko Kissing a week earlier. Kamina/Simon Fluff Edited by: Panda
1. What Comes Naturally

Why did he care? Why the hell should Simon be so worked up over seeing his bro and Yoko kissing? Why should he care at all? After all he knew since the moment that they all met, Kamina couldn't keep his eyes off her ass, and it was clear that she had feelings about him. So why should he be so surprised at all that they would finally make a move?

"What they do is their own business," the young boy muttered to himself quietly in his bed, laying on his side as he stared at the wall in the dark. His room was very simple and quite modestly furnished, Forest Green Carpet, The walls coated in a maroon red paint, covered in shelves housing small crystals, rocks and fossils that he had found out digging around.

Every time he closed his eyes he could picture them again. His bro's arms around her, eyes closed with her hands on the back of his neck pulling him closer into the kiss, Her back up against the cabinet for support and… '_NO!' _No matter how much he thought about it he couldn't seem to get comfortable with it, it had been a week since he walked in on the two of them, but still he felt.. Betrayed?

"I don't care… they can do whatever they want to! None of this even concerns me!" The boy whimpered. He kept himself far away from the two of them for the past week trying to forget about it, even being with the two of them he felt short tempered and upset over the matter. After all, why is it that his bro would want Yoko? She just appeared in their lives out of nowhere, she transferred to their school and just seemingly took almost all of Kamina's attention with her.

"Oi! Simon are you in there?" the boy snapped back to reality as he could hear his bro's voice from behind the door, followed by excessively loud knocking. "C'mon bro is it cool for me t' come in?"

Simon sat there for a few seconds before he sat up on his bed and choked back his anxieties before he brought himself to respond. "Yea! C-come on in!". He wasn't sure if telling him to come in was a good idea or not but, he was for sure that whether he said yes or no Kamina was going to barge in one way or another.

The door all but flew open as Kamina made his appearance, as grand as it always was, his dress no different than usual, his jacket and black pants, his tattoos just barely visible in the areas of exposed skin, his body was exceptionally well sculpted and displayed quite prominently by the openness of his outfit. Simon honestly couldn't help but blush a little as he caught himself staring

"Hey Simon!" the older boy paused "Sure is uh… dark... you always jus' sorta chill in here with the lights off? Or were you sleepin'?"

"No it's fine" The younger replied "I just didn't want to get up and turn them on, but what do you want?" Simon tried as best to not sound cold towards him because, it was still his bro.

"Whatta I want? I wanna see you of course buddy! we haven't exactly spent much time together for a lil' while an' I thought you might like t' see your big bro!" Kamina was as usual, loud. Loud but kind spirited in nature as he beamed a dorky grin at the younger boy.

Simon couldn't help but break a weak smile for a moment at Kamina's words, but shortly after his expression sunk back down to his former apathetic demeanour he wore before the sudden intrusion. "W-what? Not got plan's with Yoko or something?"

Kamina scratched the back of his neck and pondered at the question for a moment. "Nah! It's not like me an' her spend all that much time together anyway! I mean, she's okay, But I'd rather get some manly bonding with my bro!" He grinned as he jumped over towards the bed and put a hand down on Simon's head and ruffled up his hair playfully.

"Stop that!" Simon barked at him as he went to go fix his hair back up and crossed his legs as he shifted directions on the bed so he could face away from the older boy. "She's okay? you both seemed to be pretty into each other from what I could see!"

Kamina scratched his head in confusion, completely oblivious to what the boy was saying. "We did? I mean she offered to take me out shooting a few nights ago, but I didn't think you knew 'bout that... did you?"

"It's not about that!" Simon growled, turning around he was able to see Kamina was further confused. "Listen.. I mean I saw you two kiss… the other night.. in the kitchen.."

The older boy thought for a moment before he suddenly seemed to reach a conclusion, "Oh I get it!" he said smirking and getting up in his bro's face with a cheesy grin, "You're jealous of your big bro! Well it's totally cool, if you're interested in Yoko I can back off an' letcha take a shot with 'er! I mean yea she's hot, but I'm not all that interested in 'er" he smiled and ruffled the boy's hair again, knowing he had solved the problem for sure.

"IT ISN'T ABOUT THAT! I'M NOT INTERESTED IN YOKO!' Simon shouted, his shoulders tense and his face turning pink as he huffed. '_Did I really just say that? and so loud too!'_ his brain immediately panicked and he started looking down at his feet, gripping the blankets beneath him, awaiting his bro's disapproving and disgusted reaction to his outburst. "I.. I'm sorry.."

Kamina sat there for a minute processing the information and trying to understand what Simon was trying to tell him, until finally he snapped his fingers and grabbed Simon's shoulders smiling, "I get it! you're worried that if something is going on between me and Yoko that I wouldn't have time for ya right? You don' gotta worry 'bout that Simon I wouldn't ever abandon you! A man would never forget his bro because of a woman! Besides nothin's goin' on between us anyway, so no worries!"

Simon's fatigue was clear on his face, trying to explain his situation to the older boy, no matter how obvious he thought he had made it, he still couldn't get across what was going on. "N-no, it's not like that bro…" he quietly stuttered out sheepishly.

"Eh? Then I don' get what's up here! You're not upset 'cause you want Yoko, you're not worried that I wouldn't have time for ya, what is eatin' you then exactly!?"

Simon sat there for a moment, trying so hard to be strong and to hold composure, giving everything he had to not explode at the question. Was Kamina really so dense that he couldn't put two and two together? '_How could he be that dumb_' the boy thought before he caught himself staring at Kamina's toned body again '_but so attractive_..'. "N-nevermind, it's not like it matters anyway.." the boy whimpered a little as he pulled his knees up to his chest and turned his head so he wouldn't be facing the other.

"DAMNIT SHIMON! DON'T DO THAT TO ME! A MAN SHOULD SPEAK DIRECTLY! TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY!" He grabbed Simon by the shoulders shaking him, baring his teeth at the younger boy.

"I-I, I just don't... " the younger boy whimpered as he turned around, his face filled with a darker shade of red and his eyes teared up. "I just don't want you to be with Yoko! I want you! I know it's gross, selfish and not manly at all! But I am in love with you okay! I don't wanna share you with her!"

The room remained silent for a good few minutes, but to Simon they felt like hours, days even. He looked down, not able to face the only friend he had known since he was little, the young man that treated him with so much familiarity as to treat him like a brother, and in the dim lighting leaking into the room from the hallway, Kamina was able to see the light reflect in the tears that dripped from Simon's face.

Kamina sat there utterly dumbfounded, he had no idea that Simon felt this way about him, and he had never imagined that this conversation would happen between the two of them. "Simon.." he started "You're really too young, ya know? Maybe you're just scared o' the idea o' losing your bro to someone else, You're way too young to be sayin' you're in love with me.." He put his hand on the boy's shoulder gently trying to comfort him. "I just don't think it's possible for you to know that.."

"I'm fourteen! I'm not a little kid! Bro I have felt like this even before Yoko ever came along!" the boy pleaded, "I don't know how to explain it, but I know that I'm in love with you okay!?"

"But I'm eighteen, almost nineteen, even if you really are it'd be a little weird for us to do anything," Kamina calmly rebuttled.

"I won't be fourteen forever!" Simon barked.

"We're like bro's though, if we did anything else it might make it feel weird!" Kamina calmly stated, his eyes showing concern for the boy's arguments.

"Only if we let it be weird!" Simon clenched his fists tightly as he choked back his tears. "Listen I don't care if you want to do anything like that with me… but I wanna at least do something to prove that I really do feel that way! I just want you to believe me! Whether anything comes from it or not, I don't want you to think I'm exaggerating this!"

The room fell silent again, both boys sat looking down at the bed they were sitting on. Simon having used all his confidence he had, to confess his feelings, fell into a quiet reserve. Kamina still trying to come up with some way to rebuttal his argument, sat scratching his head looking for the right words to say.

"Damnit to hell!" Kamina finally broke the silence and he turned around to face Simon again, with a calm smile "Okay here's the deal, if you're really sure that you're in love with me, I'll give you a shot t' prove it!"

Simon looked up at him hopefully, and confused, but before he could say anything the other placed a finger over his mouth and gestured him to remain quiet.

"Look here's th' deal, I'll let ya prove that you're in love with me, with a kiss." He paused for a moment, "When a man truly loves somebody then only a real kiss can make his woma- er… lover truly understand his feelin's for em! If you can kiss me and it really shows your love for me, then I'll definitely believe ya! Hell, I'll even take ya out on a date, or somthin' okay?"

Simon sat there for a moment quietly before he nodded in agreement to the proposal that his bro sat before him. Kamina leaned down a little so that the younger boy would actually be able to go through with the kiss, closing his eyes he sat there waiting for Simon to make his move. He waited, and he waited what seemed like forever before he opened his eyes and saw the boy's face had turned a shade of red he had never seen before in his life, fiddling with his fingers biting his lip.

"Uhh.. Simon, this is that part where you're s'posed to kiss me… ya know? That stuff we just talked 'bout?" Kamina blinked and stared at the young boy in confusion. "What's th' matter?"

Simon looked down again in shame as he grabbed the blankets beneath them, "Well you see… I uhm… I never kissed anybody… before.." The younger boy whined as he awaited some further judgement from the other.

"Hah! that's it? You're nervous cause ya never kissed nobody!?" Kamina exclaimed loudly, before he grabbed Simon's shoulder reassuringly and looked him in the eyes, "Listen it's easy, all you really gotta do, is just put your lips against the other person's and just do what comes naturally after that! Just listen t' what you're body tells ya t' do!" Kamina leaned back in and resumed the same position waiting for shimon to make a move once more, "Just try okay?"

Simon sat there for a few seconds, building up the courage to actually go through with this. He moved in closer until he could feel Kamina's breath against his face, and tilted his head back and forth trying to find what would be the best angle to attack from. '_Just put your lips against his, and do whatever comes natural…'_ His lips finally made contact with Kamina's. For a moment he sat there, his lips against Kamina's, but something changed in that instant, he wasn't the same Simon anymore, he felt everything coming to him as a second nature. He put his arms around the older boy's torso, and closing his own eyes he let his tongue enter the other's mouth. '_Just do whatever comes natural' _His embrace with the other boy became closer and less tense as he felt himself sinking into the kiss. His tongue exploring every inch of Kamina's mouth, he moved his hands behind the older boy's head and tilted his own to the right, moaning a little as he did. To Simon the kiss seemed to last forever, even when he pulled himself away he found that his body kept telling him to go back in to steal another kiss. This went on for what felt like forever in an instant, until Kamina finally broke the series of kisses and pushed Simon off of him. At first the boy was terrified, '_What came over me just now? Bro probably think's I'm a freak or something!'_ But when he looked back he could see Kamina laughing, he was holding his palm to his forehead and he was laughing!

"Damn buddy! Okay okay! I believe you!" he managed to get out in between laughs "You ain't kiddin' I get it!".

Simon sat there for a minute before the meaning of the others words finally hit him all at once. "Wait! You mean it!?" his heartbeat picked up at a rapid pace and his cheeks turned red as he went back to being the same old Simon. "I-I.. I mean it was a good kiss? No! I mean I was a good kisser? Or.. NO! you mean it was-" He sighed and looked back up at Kamina who was smiling at him. "You believe me?"

"We'll after that, I couldn't really not believe ya!" he smiled as he put his hands through Simon's hair. "I did promise you a date though… if you still want that of course?" when the words had left his mouth Kamina's cheeks flushed and he grinned a little at the other boy. "Tomorrow night at seven sound okay?"

"O.. of course!" Simon's looked up with a smile so bright it threatened to blind Kamina for looking directly into it. "But uhm… Can I just ask a dumb question bro?" He said as he slowly laid himself back on the bed under them.

"Shoot!" Kamina grinned as he followed in laying back on the bed, "You can ask anything you wanna ask!"

A few minutes passed as Simon processed everything that just happened between the two of them. '_I kissed him.' _ The boy smiled and closed his eyes re-imagining every second of it to himself, his first kiss. He reached over his hand and placed it on Kamina's before he grinned and looked over at his bro. "Was I a better kisser than Yoko?".


	2. Cute?

"Damnit! I'm not getting any of this shit!" Kamina growled as he flung his head down on the table dramatically, meriting a sigh from both Yoko and Simon.

"It's not really that hard you dumbass!" Yoko whined and pointed down at his paper, "If you ever attended class, instead of skipping to do… well whatever your dumbass does then this would be a walk in the park for you!"

Truthfully she was right, he wouldn't be failing his history course so painfully if he hadn't kept skipping. He was eighteen and a senior, it's not like he was just going to get a free pass to graduation. The school year was halfway over and he barely had anything to show for it, he wasn't doing terrible in any other subject but history, Kamina simply couldn't remember dates and found himself frequently confusing one event with another.

"Yea Yea! I know I know already! But how the hell am I supposed to keep up with all this shit?" Kamina groaned as he rubbed his right cheek, there were still bruises from the fight he had got in with Kittan outside of the main gate at school. "Bastard, takin' a cheap shot like that. When i had my guard down and everything!" he whined to himself quietly.

"Bro c'mon you gotta focus, Please!" Simon walked over to the older boy and started holding up flash cards. "Okay then, What year did Oda Nobunaga defeat Imagawa Yoshimoto and establish himself as one of the front-running warlords in the Sengoku period?"

"Uhm… I think it was 1560 and it was… the battle of Okehazama… Right?" Kamina shut his eyes tight and tensed up as he awaited a reply from the boy.

Simon looked at the card and grinned slapping Kamina on the back, "Thats right bro! That was the first one you got all night!" Simon exclaimed cheerfully.

"Well o' course it is! It's that manly connection you an' me share! If you're the one askin' it I'm guaranteed to get it!" Kamina proclaimed as he stood up placing one foot on the small table and posing victoriously.

"That is great and all, but Simon isn't gonna be giving you your practice exam tomorrow… and he's been the one quizzing you all night… and that's still the first one you got right." Yoko said nonchalantly as she placed a hand on his shoulder condescendingly. "You gotta get your head out of your ass and actually work for this if you're gonna want to pass!"

"Do you gotta be such a bitch about it?" Kamina barked at the girl as Simon held him back.

"Well it's true you idiot! How you ever got this far in school I will never know!" She said standing up as she walked towards the kitchen. "I'm getting a drink, this is gonna be a long fucking night boys!"

"Oi! Why the hell did we invite her again Simon?" The older boy said looking down at his young companion.

"She said she was good at history, so you said she should come with us to help you study bro." Simon groaned. "I mean she is right about what she's saying you know, you do gotta try harder at this bro!" The boy said as he started undoing the top few buttons on his school uniform and taking a deep breath.

Kamina groaned and rolled his eyes. His bro was right, he usually was about this kinda stuff. Kamina couldn't help but be grateful to have Simon as a friend… no wait scratch that! they were brothers, but not by blood, they were closer, and he couldn't ask for a better brother! '_He's so level headed about stuff, he's so patient with me too, and he so cute I couldn't be happier to...'_

"Cute?" Kamina mouthed to himself silently as he stood there in thought. Simon still stood behind him, head tilted and concerned look on his face.

"Bro?" Simon inquired calmly as he tugged on Kamina's pant leg. "You okay?"

Kamina looked back behind him at the younger boy and shook off his momentary state of thought and beamed a kind grin at his companion. "Nah I'm good! I was just thinkin' 'bout stuff, we're all good now!"

"G-good…" Simon stuttered out.

Lately the boy seemed to be preoccupied a lot and Kamina could clearly notice that now and then he would catch Simon staring at him. The boy would be talking to him and all of a sudden would just be pre-occupied looking him over and turning bright red in the face… '_He's probably thinkin' how manly I am and how he wants to grow up to be like me_' Kamina always told himself, and truthfully, that thought flattered him.

"Oh wait!" the boy proclaimed suddenly, taking Kamina off guard. "I left the other half of my flashcards in my room! I need to go get them! you wait here okay Kamina?" The boy said as he turned around to head towards the stairs.

"Wait JUST a minute!" Kamina exclaimed loudly with a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

The younger boy stood there for a few seconds confused, before he raised a hand, "What's wrong?" he asked timidly unsure of what he said or did to upset his bro.

"Oi! I told you not to call me Kamina! You know i don't like things that formal between us! Just call me bro, k bro?"

Simon stood there for a second tense before he smiled and nodded and proceeded up the stairs. "Yea! sorry bro, I forgot. Anyway I'll be back in just a few minutes!" The boy proceeded up the stairs slowly.

"Yea okay! I'm gonna go get her royal highness out of the kitchen!" He growled.

Truthfully he didn't remember why he would have invited her to their little study session to begin with. Maybe she did say she could help him with studying but truth be told, in situations like this he just couldn't stand her. Casual interactions with her were fine. He felt completely cool with hanging out with her in any other scenario but when things got serious… he just couldn't stand how uppity she got with him.

"Hey! Princess! What's takin' you so damn long! Can't find the faucet or something? Kamina proclaimed as he burst in through the open door to the kitchen, and saw Yoko sitting up on the counter drinking a glass of water.

"Cool it dumbass! I get that you're all so _worried_ about me, but i was just heading back to you!" She rolled her eyes as she jumped down from the counter, and setting the glass in the sink. "No need to lose your head over it!"

"We didn't invite you over to Simon's place for you to be a rude bitch all night!" Kamina growled. "If you're just gonna be like that you may as well just go home!" He crossed his arm and scowled glaring at the girl.

"Oh are you mad that I been saying what you need to hear and not what you WANT to hear? Is that it? Please! Guys like you always end up going nowhere in life! It's sad really!" She shrugged and smiled condescendingly at him.

"And why th' fuck do you care if I don't go anywhere in life? When did that EVER concern you?" Kamina yelled as he threw his hands down on the table with an audible slam.

The kitchen grew quiet as the two of them stood there staring off, the room felt tense and a hostility filled the air between the two. It felt like forever before Yoko finally threw her hands behind her head heaved a deep sigh.

"Maybe… maybe I don't wanna see you fail though! What if I wanted you to succeed in life?" The girl's face tinted red as she walked around the counter until she stood in front of Kamina. "Maybe I like you a lot, and seeing you fail pisses me off, because I know you have a lot of potential okay?"

'_What the fuck is she talking about?'_ Kamina couldn't bring himself to get what exactly was happening here. Admittedly he thought she was attractive, and yea she occasionally was really cool to hang around with, but was she really trying to say that she liked him? More importantly he couldn't get past '_Do I even like her back?'. _Before he could even process his thoughts he felt her arms around his torso, and looked down at her face to see a faintly affectionate smile on her face, her embrace had caught him so off guard that he couldn't bring himself to struggle with her.

"Kamina…" She whispered. "I really want you to know I care about you, you and Simon have been so nice to me since I transferred to Dai-gurren high school. You guys were the first ones to talk to me, help me find my way around the school, and you… you were the first person that I couldn't keep my eyes off of." She put her face right in front of his, so close that their noses were touching. Her cheeks turned pink as she looked him in the eyes. "I want to show you how grateful I am to you!"

Before he even knew what was happening Kamina felt her place her lips to his. His eyes jetted open, '_Is this actually happening? Is Yoko really kissing me right now?' _At first his instincts, surprisingly enough to him, told him to break off the kiss, and he let out muffled and slightly panicked sounds, before long his mind gave in and he closed his eyes, and leaned into the kiss. Yoko moved back towards the cabinet behind her, leaning against it for support as finally Kamina took charge of their kiss, wrapping her hands around the back of his head and tilting hers to the left she moaned quietly. The distant sound of a door upstairs slamming shut snapped them back to reality, and they stood in front of one another, both faces red, and the two of them unable to make eye contact.

"D-did we really just do that?" She finally said as she straightened up her uniform.

Kamina turned shook his head and cleared his throat trying to maintain composure. "Yea well, shit happens right?"

They both stood there for another few moments before Yoko finally grabbed Kamina's hand and with her face overcast with scarlet she closed her eyes and blurted out the question on her mind as fast as she could, "Doesthismeanyoulikemetoo!?"

Kamina stood there looking again at the girl that so boldly stole a kiss from his lips. '_I mean, shes really hot.. and it WAS good…'_ He couldn't deny that he felt like there was a little chemistry between the two of them, but part of him just didn't feel like it was right, like there was somebody else he couldn't get off his mind. '_But who the hell...'_

"_I.. _I'm sorry Yoko.." he said clearing his throat again. "You're an awesome friend, and I really appreciate that you care about me and Simon, But I just don't think i feel _that_ way about you… I'm really sorry,"

The silence became more awkward as the girl stood there looking down at the floor. '_Oh shit! She isn't gonna cry is she? Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!' _He wanted to let her down, but he didn't want to upset her, and in his mind he went over everything he could have possibly said to console her before she looked back up and she was half laughing. '_What the hell is wrong with this chick?'_

"It's okay Kamina!" she explained understandingly. "You aren't into me and I get that. From what I can see… there must be somebody else you like?" She snickered and poked his chest.

"Ow! Hey! No there isn't! I just ain't into you, you crazy bitch!" he exclaimed as he brushed her hand aside.

She smiled and rolled her eyes, "Yea I must be a crazy bitch for kissing you!" the girl let out a teasing laugh before she walked towards the kitchen door. "I'm gonna actually head home for the night, my parent's probably don't want me alone in a house full of boys all evening! I'll see you at school tomorrow okay?"

Kamina grinned at her and threw up his hand to wave her off "Yea yea! okay I'm just gonna probably see if Simon will let me crash here tonight! Seeya later!"

The two walked out in the the living room, and as Yoko headed her way out the front door they exchanged goodbyes once more waving each other off. Kamina surveyed the now empty room, Simon wasn't anywhere to be found. '_Maybe he is still looking for those flashcards?'_ He thought to himself as he started towards the stairs. '_Tonight was really fucking weird… Yoko kissed me, Simon disappeared on us'. _Why did he turn her down though? The thought kept occurring to him over and over with each step up the stairs. She was gorgeous, and she point blank admitted she liked him, why would he pass up the opportunity? As he got towards the top of the stairs he nonchalantly tossed those thoughts aside as he smiled and started thinking about Simon again. '_Kid probably fell asleep looking for the cards! That would be something Simon would do! That kid always does cute shit like that!'_

Kamina made his way to the top of the stairs and paused once more, squinting his eyes, "Cute?" he muttered to himself. "Why am I saying Simon is cute?" he kept humoring the thoughts even as he got to Simon's bedroom door. "Heh! Nothing weird about that, he's still a kid! Kids tend to do cute things!" he whispered to himself and grinned as he went to open the door… But it was locked.

"Oi! Simon! You awake in there? Yoko went home cause it was getting late! I was gonna ask if I could crash in the spare bedroom?" He stood there for a few minutes to no response and knocked again. "Simon! are you asleep bro? C'mon is it cool for me to stay the night or not?"

"N-no! Just go home I need to get some sleep!" he could hear the younger boy yell from the other side of the closed door, his voice cracking.

Kamina stood there looking at the door to his bro's room, he always let him crash at his place, what was wrong this time? He wanted to try and argue his way into getting to stay the night anyway, but he figured since Simon made it clear he needed sleep Kamina resigned and simply smiled and just walked down the stairs and out the front door, leaving his bro to sleep.

"I can't believe it! I actually passed!" Kamina proclaimed excitedly to Yoko.

"That's great! See I told you if you applied yourself you could do it!" The girl said excitedly.

They stood outside the school waiting for Simon, like they always did, they always would walk home together, ever since they were in grade school Kamina always walked his little bro home. They waited what seemed like forever, ten minutes, twenty, thirty minutes, and still Simon didn't show up.

"Maybe we should just go on without him Kamina?" Yoko asked, her tone alluding to her present annoyance. "I could have already been home and taking a hot bath by now!"

Kamina didn't say anything, instead he silently nodded and started walking. Yoko soon followed, but Kamina didn't even notice her. He held his head down low and sighed in disappointment as he looked at the high mark on his practice exam he had passed that afternoon. '_I really wanted to show you this bro...'_


	3. When You're Better?

"What!? Bro is sick!?" Simon blurted out, just maybe a little too loud. The boy blushed and looked back over at Yoko. "What's he got?"

"I don't think it's anything too serious, I think he said he just has a cold… Any excuse to not come to class I guess though…" The girl shrugged it off, "I was gonna go by his house after school lets out to check on him, do you wanna come with?"

"Yea! Definitely," The boy looked a little more concerned than Yoko expected him to be, and truthfully Simon was concerned, tonight was the night Kamina had promised he'd take him out. Simon's face still heated up when he thought about the night before. The night he confessed to his bro, and his first kiss he shared with him. The boy was looking forward to their date since Kamina had left his house that night, he spent his whole time wondering what Kamina would have planned, but now he was afraid that it wasn't going to even happen.

"Hey you better get moving Simon!" Yoko called, she had already begun running for the front doors to the school building. "If you're late you could get in serious trouble!"

"Wait! Why did you leave me behind?!" Simon exclaimed as he darted towards the doors as fast as he could, putting his concern for his bro behind him for the moment.

* * *

><p>"You really held us up Simon!" Yoko groaned as she walked side by side with the shorter boy. "If you would'a just been on time for first period you wouldn't have been asked to stay after!" She lectured him.<p>

"I would have been on time if you would have warned me I'd be late!" The shorter boy barked at her.

"What do I look like a clock?" The girl threw up her hands behind her head as they walked on.

The sun was setting, and it set an orange glow across everything not covered by the shadows of the buildings. The two walked at a steady pace, it was a straight shot from Dai-gurren High to Kamina's home, he lived on his own in a little one room apartment. As the two approached the building Simon suddenly jumped and stood still deep in thought.

"Hey, Simon! What's the hold-up?" The girl whined as she looked back at him, clearly annoyed.

"I uhm… I forgot something, Something I needed to give to bro!" he stuttered out as he turned around, "You go ahead and see him, I'm gonna go back for it!"

"Hey! Wai-" the girl was cut off as she noticed the boy had already sprinted off. "What's with that guy anyway?" The girl turned around as she proceeded back towards the building, looking for the proper room number, proceeding to beat on the door aggressively.

As the girl stood waiting, periodically beating at the door, she could hear footsteps from inside the house, stomping towards the door.

"I heard you the first time damnit!" Kamina growled as he motioned her in, slouching over as he walked towards the futon sitting off to the right.

The apartment was decorated extravagantly, with posters, and old t-shirts hung to the wall covering every inch of space, a small futon off in the right corner, a little tv propped up on a short desk, and a small kitchen area off to the left next to the bathroom. The carpet was a dull shade of peach, stained, and faded and the floor was littered with empty cans and wrappers from previously eaten food items.

"No wonder you're sick! This place is a breeding ground for all kinds of germs you dumbass!" Yoko said, taking a seat on the futon, looking around, "What do you think you can make it so dirty that even germs don't wanna be here?"

"Really funny Princess! Gimme a break, I'm sick okay?" Kamina dramatically flung himself on the futon next to her and moaned, grabbing his side.

The girl looked over with a bit of friendly concern in her eye as she leaned over him placing a hand on his forehead. "Well, you don't exactly feel warm-" She stopped and thought for a moment, "-and you certainly don't sound stopped up or anything… Wait! Did you really fake being sick to get out of classes?!" the girl threw her hands on her hips and glared down at the seemingly irresponsible young man.

"No No! I'm sick see! Uh.. Ahhhhh-Choo!" Kamina looked back over hoping that his sneeze would be proof enough for her to believe him, much to his disappointment she simply began rolling her eyes.

"You better tell me whats going on or else I'm gonna use you as target practice!" The girl yelled as she took a swing at the man, landing her fist on his cheek with amazing force. As she pulled back she noticed a substance of similar colour and tone as Kamina's skin had rubbed off on her knuckles, looking back up she could see bruised skin on his cheek and she sighed. "You got in another fight didn't you?" She moaned wiping her knuckles clean on the futon discreetly.

"What if I did? The mighty Kamina can never back down from such a challenge!" He stood up and threw his fist up in front of him, before quickly yelping in pain and falling back onto the futon using his other arm to grab right side side.

Once again the girl sighed and helped to lift him to prop him up against the wall, before she stood up and placing her hands on her hips, ready to lecture him. "You really need to stop doing this kinda stuff, you're gonna get yourself seriously hurt! You know how much Simon gets worried about you too! Why did you text me to tell me you were sick? Why couldn't you have just told me that you got hurt, I'd have come over and helped you out!"

Kamina groaned a little at her lecture, grabbing his side again. "I figured you'd tell Simon, and I didn't want him t' worry too much, and he'd worry a little less if he just thought I had a cold or somethin' okay?"

She groaned and turned around to face the wall opposite the futon, "You know that the kid's gonna worry about you, one way or another… You mean the world to him…"

"Hey!" Kamina gripped his side and forced himself to sit up straight. "Simon ain't a kid! Simon is a Man! don't disrespect 'm like that!"

"He's a man?" Yoko threw her palm against her face and laughed a little. "Kamina he is pretty much still a little kid, that babyfaced dork! I mean don't get me wrong he's a great kid, but a kid all the same."

As the girl turned around to face Kamina again she was surprised to see him standing up right in front of her, throwing his hand on her shoulder and grabbing her, he exhaled largely before he proceeded to lecture. "Listen here princess, I will sit here and let you say ANYTHING you want to about me! I'm an idiot? Yea sure why not! I'm irresponsible? Maybe! But I swear, I will never let you talk about my bro that way!" Kamina paused for a moment before he resumed his tirade, "I have been there for him since he was five, I've watched him grow up, physically and mentally, I have been there for every milestone in his life so far, and I know for fact he isn't a boy anymore, he is a MAN!"

She stood there for a few minutes as her face heated up _Was he really implying he was there for… that? _Kamina stood his ground in, ignoring the pain in in his lower right rib cage, he wasn't going to back down on this.

"You… you didn't do that with him did you? You pervert!" She barked, her face tinting a deeper shade of red by the moment. "He's fourteen Kamina!"

Kamina was surprised at her reaction and stood there thinking about what she meant '_Why the hell is she so freaked out about this? It's not like I..' _His face finally turned a shade of red to match hers and he looked down at the floor. "It's uhm… it's not like we slept together or anything.. we just uh… kissed and stuff."

The room fell quiet and the two of them didn't make eye contact for a good while. Kamina was too embarrassed to believe that Yoko would think he did that with his bro and Yoko, unable to get the thought of Kamina and Simon doing those kinds of things out of her head.

"I-I'm just gonna head home.. My family is probably worried.." The girl said as she jumped, switching positions to turn around, walking shakily towards the door. "But uhm… if you and Simon have that kind of… relationship, it might be smart for you to be honest with him." She paused as she put her hand on the doorknob, "He might worry about you being hurt, but It will save him time from being caught off guard y'know?"

As she turned back around to open the door she was greeted with a loud thud, looking down, she saw she had hit Simon. The boy sat there rubbing his forehead as the two older teens stared for a moment before they fully got what was going on.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Simon!" Yoko leaned over to help him up extending her hand to him. "I didn't know you were on the other side of that! Forgive me?"

Simon accepted her hand and as he finally got back up to his feet he stood there rubbing his forehead where the door left a mark. "No it's okay Yoko, I shouldn't have been standing right in front of the door!" he said with a weak smile, "How's bro's cold?"

Yoko stood a second with a concerning look on her face, looking over to glance at Kamina, who looked the other way at her glance. She turned back to Simon, smiling and pat him on the head gently, "He's doing pretty okay, but he'd probably feel better if his bro was here to cheer him up!" she smiled and started to head out the doorway waving them off "I'll catch you two dorks later!"

Simon walked through the doorway, waving Yoko off as he went to close the door behind him. Kamina took a deep sigh and sat back down on the futon, making a point to do his best not to yelp in as he felt another sharp pain in his side, luckily Simon didn't notice.

Before Kamina was really even able to say anything, the younger boy had rushed up to him and was standing right in front of him smiling brightly, taking him by surprise. The younger was holding something behind his back, but Kamina wasn't able to make out what it was, at every turn Simon did his best to keep it out of his bro's view.

"How're you feeling bro?" Simon asked, his cheeks heating up and dragging his feet. "I hope your doing better,"

Kamina gave the boy a half hearted smile in reply before looking back down. "Hey Simon, I-"

"One sec bro! Close your eyes for a second I got something for you!" The boy exclaimed happily.

'_He got somethin' for me?' _Kamina raised his head back up giving the boy another smile before closing his eyes and awaiting whatever it was the boy had in store for him. '_okay i'll let him do his thing first and then I'll tell him about the fight'_

"Okay! you can open your eyes now!" Simon shouted as he held out a small basket, in it there were little assorted candies, a can of lemon tea, a miniature teddy bear, and a get well card. Kamina looked at the basket and back at Simon whose smile was so bright it was practically blinding.

"Bro, you didn't have to get this for me, Just you comin' t' see me woulda been good enough." Kamina said, feeling a little bad that he had lied about his illness.

"No way! i wanted to do something!" He reached over into his pocket and grabbed something else, a bottle of cough syrup. "I Also got you this to help with your cold! It says it's good with sore throats and runny noses, so it should help you out a little bit!"

Kamina groaned as he looked over at the other boy, '_damn it t' hell, now i feel worse about all this!_' He looked at the boy again, the smile never left his face, even for a second, He scratched the back of his neck and motioned Simon to take a seat next to him. "Ah damnit Simon, I feel like a jerk."

"No it's okay you can't help that you're sick!" Simon gave a reassuring smile, resting his back against the pillows like his bro was.

"No I mean I lied about being sick!" The older boy groaned and looked over at his companion, "I just said that to Yoko cause last night I got in a fight on my way back home, and got bruised up pretty bad, and I didn't want you guys freakin' out like you usually do when I lose, so I said I was sick and didn't come to classes today." He sighed and put his hands on Simon's lap, "I am REALLY Sorry! For lying to you guys Simon, forgive me?"

For a moment they sat there quietly, '_Simon isn't the type to get mad about stuff like this, he'll totally forgive me!_' Kamina looked back at the boy again, and was surprised to see a foul and angry face looking back up at him, tense and breathing heavily.

"Come on! Really? Why didn't you just tell me! I would have come over and helped take care of you if I knew that!" he growled at the older boy. "Take your shirt off bro!"

Kamina turned bright red at the boy's order, "T-take.. take my shirt off? For what?!" Kamina bit his lip a little, "Aren't you being a little bold demanding something like that!?"

Simon scratched his head for a few seconds before he gave his answer "I'm gonna make sure you don't have any injuries that need taken care of! I don't see what's so bold!" the boy retorted. "Now! Shirt off!"

Kamina exhaled deeply as he took off his shirt, '_Well, at least that isn't happening now' _exposing himself to his friend. Simon looked him over paying close attention to detail, occasionally poking and prodding to see if he was sore anywhere, he kept going until he reached right below his right rib cage, where his poking merited a jump out of his patient.

"I don't see any bruising, or cuts, did you break anything?" the boy asked checking more carefully to find any kind of abrasion.

"No I think I just got hit a little too hard there, its just been too sore for me to really get around and move," Kamina replied calmly and concisely, he didn't want to piss Simon off anymore.

"Well I don't think there's a whole lot I can do then…" Simon sighed.

"Why don't you go home and get some sleep, I'm sure I'll be better tomorrow, I can come and get you and I can make up for missing our date tonight. Does that sound good buddy?"

Simon huffed and let himself fall onto the futon grabbing his bro from his left side, getting closer to him, burying his face in Kamina's shoulder.

"You know? I think I'll just stay with you tonight, this can be our date," The boy said with a content kind of smile on his face.

"Wait what!?" Kamina yelped as he tried to shake free from the boys hug.

"C'mon It'll be fine, we can order some food, and just watch TV and I can make sure you're okay!" The boy grinned and held tightly on to the other's arm.

Kamina sat there for a second trying to think of any way he could to convince the other boy to go home, but given circumstances he didn't want to upset his little bro. With a sigh of defeat he rolled his eyes and put up a smile, wrapping his left arm around Simon.

"Fine, but I choose what we order okay?" Kamina said, defeated as he fully gave into the boy's demands.

* * *

><p>"Bro?" Kamina shook the boy a little. He fell asleep after the movie. "Probably best to just let him sleep then…" Kamina smiled as he reached to grab the remote from Simon's lap,<p>

He was met with resistance as Simon sleepily moved the remote out of his reach smiling and half yawning. "I like this show!" he mumbled.

Kamina smiled and leaned over as much as he could, placing a kiss on Simons forehead, "Sorry that our first date ended up being this…"

"First date?" Simon chuckled a little still half asleep. "Does that mean there will be more when you're better?" He said, moving his hand over to Kamina's lap.

Kamina took a second to think to himself before he returned a warm smile and rested his head in the younger boy's hair. "Only if you want there to be."


	4. Kittan!

"You can't be serious! You're really gonna go out with that asshole!" Kamina barked.

"Well Kittan asked if I wanted to go to dinner with him, and I though you know? why not?" The girl yelled back, shrugging off her friend's concern.

The day had started off normally, the trio met out front of Simon's place and walked to school together and met at the main gate after 3rd period, little did Kamina know that Yoko wanted to go on a date with his rival.

"But he's such an asshole!" Kamina grumbled as Simon rubbed his shoulder trying to calm him down. "He's always makin' comments on my attendance, and callin' me stupid n' shit, not to mention that annoyin' accent of his!"

"Oh! m' accent is annoyin' is it?" A gruff voice picked up behind Kamina, making him jump a little. Behind him stood the slender, well built blonde, shooting a toothy grin at the blue haired teen. "Ya got a probl'm wit' me an' Yoko doin' somth'n? Jealous slacker?"

Kamina jumped up in Kittan's face, practically growling. "Why the hell would I be jealous of your ugly mug!"

"Well le'see I got perf'ct grades, perf'ct attendance, pref'ct hair and three beeeeautiful lovin' sisters! I got a perf'ct life ya know?!" The blonde replied cockily. "Whatta you got? A twerp th't clings to ya all the time, no 'fense Simon! Barely passin' grades an' no future!"

Kamina clenched his fist and grabbed Kittan by his collar, raising his other fist up to the blondes face. "YOU WANNA KEEP TALKIN' TRASH? HUH?!"

"EY! TAKE YER HAND'S OFF ME! I DON'T WANNA CATCH YER UGLY!" The blonde retorted, gritting his teeth at his rival.

"Thats enough you two!" Yoko shouted as she pulled Kittan aside.

"Yea bro, just let it go!" Simon whined as he did all he could to hold Kamina back.

The four stood there in awkward silence. Kittan and Kamina still staring each other down, hostilities still high between the two. They had hated each other since as long as anyone could remember, nobody really remembered what made them fight so much in the first place at this point either. Kittan thought Kamina was a lazy no-good slacker, and Kamina thought Kittan was a nerdy jackass, that was all there really was to it.

"B-bro, come on, just leave it alone!" Simon pleaded with the other boy. "If he and Yoko want to go out, then it's not like thats a big problem!"

"Oi! Better list'n to ya boyfriend there Kamina!" The blonde boy scoffed.

"Thats enough Kittan!" Yoko growled as she delivered a heavy blow into Kittan's shoulder. "We need to get back to class guys! all this fighting is gonna make us late!" The girl began walking back towards the front doors turning around to glare at the three boys. "YOU COMING OR NOT?!"

The boys jumped in unison, Yoko could really be scary when she wanted to be.

* * *

><p>Simon sat alone, like he usually did during his lunch period. Kamina and Yoko didn't share the same schedule as he did and he didn't have many friends outside of those two. He sat there alone by the window, and sighed as he looked down at his bento-box and stuffed his mouth with another bite. before he knew it he could hear someone to his right take a seat and place their food down next to him, '<em>Nobody ever sits with me though?'<em>. He looked over at it was Kittan! '_Wait! He has this lunch period? Why is he sitting down next to me?'_ The blonde haired boy sat there, right next to Simon, nervous blush on his face taking a drink from a can of whatever it was he was drinking.

"Oi! Uhm, how's it goin' Simon?" Kittan finally blurted out.

"G-good?" Simon replied, the whole situation confusing to him. "Uh, if you don't mind me asking, why are you sitting with me?"

"Well, yer Yoko's friend n' whatnot, and I thought, why not try bein' nice to ya?" The older boy stuffed his mouth with his food and looked away from the younger. "B'sides my beef's with Kamina, not you."

Simon was dumbfounded, '_this is weird, I mean… Kittan hasn't ever been mean to me, his sisters have teased me a few times but he hasn't ever said anything intentionally mean about me...'_ Simon stared at the blonde, utter confusion on his face trying to make sense of the situation, before he was cut off by the blonde who put his hand on his shoulder.

"Okay listen! I really like Yoko and I was wondering 'f you could tell me some o' her intr'sts n' stuff so I could, ya know, woo her?" Kittan blurted out. The shade of red on his face made his embarrassment apparent as he grabbed the younger boys shoulder.

"Well I know she's captain of the school's archery team… She likes sour candies, and her favorite colour is red-" Simon awkwardly listed off what he could think of, counting off on his fingers to keep track. "But aside from that, I don't really know much about her interests, I'm sorry."

Kittan gave a little smile to the boy and, affectionately slapped him on the back. "'Ts all good li'l man! I can work off o' that!" The blonde suddenly stopped his praise, realizing the impact of his hit caused the boy to drop the bento that was perched in his lap. "Aw man! I'm sorry Simon!" He said throwing his hands together and apologizing to the younger boy.

"N-no it's fine! I wasn't that hungry anyway!" the boy replied with a forced smile, which shortly morphed into an flustered half-smile as his stomach growled audibly.

Kittan looked off to the side and then back at the boy as he grabbed his bento and presented it to Simon, head bowed. "Please accep't this! it's th' leas' I can do!"

"Th-thats seriously not necessary!" Simon threw his hands up in protest as he forced a chuckle out.

"Oi! A man don' refuse someon' tryin' t' offer em a gift! It's disrespectful!" Kittan growled as he once again offered the bento up in Simon's face. "Take it, er I'll feed it t' ya!"

Simon turned red in the face and accepted the bento, for a moment it felt like he was arguing with his bro! As different as they are, the way they talked, an the way they went about things, they were a lot alike.

"Th-thanks Kittan." The boy stuttered out as he ate the food that was gifted to him. It would have been a lot less uncomfortable if the blonde wasn't watching him eat and looking at him inquisitively for approval. "It's uhm, really good."

"Thats great! Kiyoh made it! She's a fantaaaaaastic cook ya know?" Kittan proclaimed as he beamed gleefully.

"You really are lucky to be so close to your sisters Kittan." Simon smiled at the older boy.

"Yeah! Well, yer bro is a pretty good guy, yer pretty lucky t' have 'im around." Kittan blushed and turned off to the side.

'_Wait what? I thought he hated bro!?'_ Simon sat there staring at the boy who sat next to him, arms crossed blushing and looking out the window.

"If it's not too much trouble to ask… Why is it you and bro hate eachother so much?" Simon asked sheepishly.

"Oi! I never said I hated him! I think he's a jackass! Thas' fer sure! He's fulla himself, an' I don' just let 'nyone flirt wit' my beautiful sisters!" The boy went on. "But deep down 'e seems to be a good guy, I don' hate him, but I do consid'r him my rival."

Simon scratched his head and took another bite. '_Kittan is actually pretty nice… maybe him and bro could get along and we could be friends or something_'

"Oi! I know what yer thinkin' and no I'm not gonna kiss n' make up wit' Kamina and be pals!" he paused for a minute before he smiled and looked down at Simon again. "But you n' Yoko are fine by me!" he said patting the boy on the shoulder. "If it's cool wit' you, I wouldn't mind sittin' witcha during lunch?"

Simon wasn't sure what was happening, at first all he could think of '_Would bro be mad if I let him?_' but the boy pushed the thought aside and smiled. "Yea if you want to!" Simon grinned as he offered a hand to the blonde.

Kittan smiled back, warmly and extended his own arm, shaking the boys hand. As the bell to dismiss to next period rang they waved one another off. Simon had a content smile on his face as he walked out into the hall, only to be snatched aside into the bathroom by an unseen captor. The boy struggled and panicked for moments before he looked up to see the mystery person was Kamina!

"Oi Simon! what were you doing with that jackass!" His bro inquired in a panicky tone.

"He sat down to eat with me!" Simon yelled back defensively.

"What the hell did he want anyway? Did he say anythin' to you bro? If he teased you I'll beat him to a pulp!" The older boy said rolling up the sleeves of his uniform.

"No bro! It's all okay! He was really nice to me!" Simon grabbed his bro's arm and pulled it back down to his side. "He wanted to ask what kinda stuff Yoko likes, he accidently knocked over my food, but he was really nice and offered me his!" Simon put his head against Kamina's side, "Please don't go fight him!"

"Well, if he didn't try an' do anythin' I can't just go pick a fight with him…" Kamina sighed as he put a hand on Simon's shoulder.

"He seemed pretty nice bro, maybe we could all just be friends?" Simon suggested sheepishly.

"I could never be friends with that asshole! Not after what he did to me!" Kamina threw his fist in the air, flames of vengeance in his eyes.

"What exactly did he do bro?" Simon inquired as he looked up at his bro.

At first Kamina stood there, readying himself to make a big speech, an in depth rant on all the ways that Kittan had wronged him. Minutes passed, as he threw his palm against his forehead and growled, clearly trying to think of what his original beef with the blonde was.

"Well, I don' remember, But I know it was unforgivable!" Kamina clenched his fist and threw his fist towards the sky dramatically. "A man never gives up and simply allow his rival the better of him!" The older teen proclaimed with a forced laughter in his attempt at being macho.

Simon didn't think there was going to be much to win by arguing with him. When his bro made up his mind, it was done, and no arguing was going to make him change positions. The boy instead resigned to a smile and put his arms around the older boy, meriting a little bit of surprise from him. Kamina smiled and put his arms around the younger boy in return. Simon smiled and motioned his bro to lean in, following the instruction the older boy leaned so he was face level with Simon. The younger boy smiled and leaned in to steal a kiss from Kamina, getting a surprised, muffled reaction from him. Simon tilted his head and let his tounge explore the other boy's mouth, releasing a series of pleasured moans as he grabbed the older boys ass. Pulling away Simon gave the older boy a grin, and grabbed his hand.

"Come on! were gonna be late to class!" the boy exclaimed.

Kamina followed the boy's lead out of the bathroom and with a quick look around, bent over to give him a kiss on the cheek before they parted their ways to head to class. "See ya after school bro!" He grinned as he stood back up and patted Simon's head.

Simon threw his hands in his pockets and smiled as his bro waved him off, he turned to walk off to class. As he turned around he saw Kittan, messing around with the books in his bag before walking out of the bathroom. '_Oh god! was he in there that whole time? Did he see me kiss bro?' _ The boy panicked and turned bright red, hoping that he didn't see anything.

"Oi! Simon! You wanna walk t' class t'gether?" The blonde smiled as he ran up to the boy. "Ey? you feelin' alright you look like yer burnin up…"

Not far off, Kamina, who of course wasn't going to care if he was late to class, watched the two from a corner. '_If he says anything to shimon about what happened in the bathroom I'll kill 'im!"_

Simon regained himself, letting the blush drain from his face before he replied to him, "N-no I'm fine!" He looked down at his feet and then back up at Kittan, '_Is he really trying to be my friend?'_ The boy lost himself dwelling on the thought until he was snapped back to reality by the blond throwing a hand down on his shoulder.

"Ey! We're already late ya gonna walk wit' me t' class er not?" Kittan said, clearly losing his patience.

Simon snapped back to reality and looked around, as his eyes darted he noticed his bro standing behind one of the corridors to their right, and walked towards him. Grabbing his sleeve he pulled him along with him back to the position Kittan was in, staring at the scene.

"Yea, how about we all just head to class already!" Simon said with a grin. The two other boys turned red and growled, nodding their heads. "Let's get going!" He exclaimed as he grabbed the two and drug them alongside him.

The three of them walked along quietly before they finally reached Kittan and Simon's class, Kamina kindly waved his bro off, and gave an icy glare to his rival to see them off.

"Oi! Kamina, I think I finally get why yer always late t' er skippin' class now." The blonde said smirking. "Yer too busy makin' out wit' yer boyfriend here!" He said smirking as he walked on into the classroom, leaving Kamina and Simon frozen in the hallway with their faces red.

'_He saw everything!'_


	5. Boyfriend?

"I can't believe that asshole saw us in the bathroom! He ain't ever gonna let me live this down!" Kamina grumbled as he threw his head down in one of Simon's pillows.

Since Yoko had her date with Kittan, she walked home ahead of the two boys, allowing Simon and Kamina to simply make their way over to the younger boy's house. Simon sat at his desk, responsibly working on his assignments, half paying attention to his bro's complaining.

"C'mon bro, It's not that big of a deal." He whined, exhaling a deep sigh. "Kittan seemed to be pretty nice to me the rest of the day, so I don't think he's going to say anything about it."

"Yea, he didn't say anything to you!" Kamina barked looking over at the younger boy. "But then again his problem is with me, not you!"

"Have you ever even tried being nice to him?" Simon groaned, "He really isn't that bad of a guy if you talk to him."

Kamina didn't even reply, instead he lifted his head from the pillow and stuck his tongue out at the younger boy. Simon grinned and rolled his eyes. Sometimes he forgot that he was the younger one when Kamina acted like this. '_Once he gets an Idea in his head he doesn't change his mind about it_'

"Hey bro?" Kamina whined from the bed. "I'm bored! Do you really gotta do all that homework now?"

"Well, not all of us can cut it close at graduation time!" Simon said as he stuck his tongue out at the older boy. "It's probably best if you cracked open some books too ya know?"

The other boy once again didn't reply, instead rolling his eyes he let his head fall back down onto the bed, and threw a pillow over his face. '_He always gets like this when I have homework' _Minutes passed before Simon finally set his pencil down and closed his book, he was finally finished. The boy looked over to see his bro snoring on his bed, arm extended over the edge touching the floor. He smiled as he walked over towards the bed and took a seat next to him, taking off his school blazer and sitting it on the stand next to his bed, he adjusted himself to lay next to Kamina.

The older boy, feeling the presence of his companion yawned and smiled as he felt the boy lay down, rolling over he threw his arm over the boy and pulled him in close to himself. "Finally done eh?" Kamina moaned, yawning a little.

Simon smiled as he felt his bro's tattooed arm around him, Simply nodding in reply. The two layed there for what felt like forever, Kamina's arms wrapped warmly around Simon's chest.

No matter how hard he tried Simon kept thinking of what Kittan said, '_Boyfriend_' The word kept recurring to him the more he thought about him and his bro's relationship. '_Are we boyfriends?'_ The boy thought to himself. '_If we are, does that make it weird for me to call him bro?'_ The boy whined as he shook off the headache, making the boy behind him shift a little in bed.

"Whats eatin' ya Simon?" Kamina said placing a hand on the boys head.

"N-nothing, I was just thinking about stuff." The boy replied, rolling over to face the older boy.

"C'mon what is it!" Kamina grinned as he leaned in and started kissing Simon's neck, slowly moving his way up his cheek, before placing a little peck on his lips.

"Well, It's just…" Simon giggled as he pulled away from his onslaught of kisses to look back at him. "I was just thinking, What are we?"

Kamina looked puzzled at the boy and put his arms around him, placing his forehead against Simon's. "Well for one we're men! We're also human, but I don't think that's the answer you're looking for is it?"

Simon smiled and shook his head at the older boy, '_it really is a stupid question' _He thought to himself, '_But it seems pretty valid to me' _"No what I mean is, Kittan… he called us boyfriends, I know it sounds kinda dumb, but are we boyfriends? Does that make it weird for us to call each other bro?"

The older boy sat there for a few minutes, lifting his hand up to scratch his chin. He looked hard at the younger boy in his arms and even found himself stumped on the question '_Are we boyfriends? Is it weird to say you're bro is your boyfriend too?'_ They both laid there for a few moments, Simon looking up into his eyes for an answer to his question.

"Well, yea sure we are!" Kamina beamed confidently, pulling the boy into his arms even tighter. "An' nah! It'd be weird if you didn't call me bro! No matter what I'm always gonna be your bro, but I don't mind bein' your boyfriend too!" He proclaimed as he leaned down to Kiss the boy on his forehead.

Simon's face turned red as he looked back up at his bro, snuggling up tightly with him, placing his head on his shoulder, he smiled as wide as he could before whispering in his ear, "You still owe me another date."


End file.
